Namikaze Silver
'Character First Name:' Silver 'Character Last Name:' Namikaze 'IMVU Username:' Silverwind01 'Nickname: (optional)' Sil 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 3/13/187an 'Gender:' male 'Ethnicity:' ((Amegakurian ect )) 'Height:' ((The average height for a 12 year old is 4'10")) 'Weight:' ((Average weight for a 12 year old is 90lbs)) 'Blood Type:' B 'Occupa'tion: Genin 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affilia' amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Funny all going kid who love to prank the ninja because he thinks he is better he trains hard ever day and moves lighting fast. But most the time he trips on his own foot because of not having much control of his speed. so :P 'Behaviour:' Trickster 'Nindo: (optional)' the faster i am the faster i can save people 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' exceptional speed and fuinjutsu 'Weaknesses:' genjutsu and lack of control over his speed 'Chakra color:' white 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Silver is a boy who grew up outside the village with his parents he was raise on a farm and was told stories of his great ancestors who where great ninja. One day Silver found a chests berried in his parents farm and inside where a bunch of old ninja stuff and a headband with a symbol on it that was unknow to him. then his parents came out to see him with the headband on........... ''' Roleplaying Library: Clear Litter, Nakara and Silver 3-9-14 Walk in the park: A Namikaze and a Inuzuka's Dog walk. 7-21-14 Academy Training: Special EDucation 2/3/14 Special EDucation Part Two Special Education Part 3 2/18/14 Special EDucation Part 4 Academy Exam: Silver Namikaze (Pass) '''Approved by: Kagato